1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery bows and more particularly to an improved inner cam-type archery bow assembly having a novel clicker drawcheck mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Various types of compound archery bows have been devised to increase the archery arrow speed, its flatness of trajectory and consequent shooting accuracy, while reducing so-called archer's paradox (arrow flexing) and, most importantly the effort needed to hold the bowstring at full draw while aiming. Most such bows are based upon that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495 to Hollis Allen. A relatively new type of compound archery bow has been devised and is known as the "inner cam" type. Such a bow is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,005,606, 4,300,521 and 4,461,267. That type of bow employs a pair of limb tip wheels and a bracket which extends rearwardly from the riser and rotatably supports a lobed cam mechanism which retains the wheel cables which connect to the bowstring. The lobed mechanism also is connected by cables to the limb tips. As the bowstring is drawn, the lobed mechanism rotates in a vertical plane between the bowstring and riser to provide the mechanical advantage and draw weight curve characteristic of compound bows.
With most compound bows, conventional clicker-type drawcheck devices are difficult to install and/or operate. Because of the plurality of cables adjacent to the arrow flight path, such path is narrow. This is particularly the case for inner cam-type bows. A conventional clicker which must be affixed to the side of the arrow window may extend into such flight path, even after clicking, and also may apply sufficient side thrust on the arrow to adversely affect the arrow's flight at the moment of release and thus further narrow and render erratic the available arrow flight path through the bow.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved clicker type of drawcheck particularly adapted for use in inner cam-type compound archery bows, and there is a need for an assembly incorporating the drawcheck and the bow.